


The Wet Dragon

by Demial



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Humiliation, M/M, Masturbation, Men Crying, Non-Consensual, Omorashi, Other, Racist Language, Revenge, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-07 21:50:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15916947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demial/pseuds/Demial
Summary: Moira is having you test the limits of Blackwatch Genji's artificial bladder, and he is not happy about this.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Personal HC: Reyes is down with and makes racist jokes. Morrison used to always laugh at Reyes' jokes until he became strike-commander and had to be straight-laced.

Genji burned you with a molten stare, red eyes framed by his face guard. His full bladder was uncomfortable. When added to the various phantom pains, the soreness of numerous recent surgeries, and the random noises from his new body parts, he was on edge.

But you held the remote and therefore, were not afraid. You don't know why Moira made a remote for this, but you enjoyed it too much to ask. The thick wires sprouting out of the back of his head stopped him from going far. From ripping himself from his seat and springing forward to wrestle you for the remote. The wires were firmly attached to the diagnostic machinery of the chair.  
  
Genji drummed his human fingers on the armrest. Slowly. He dipped his chin a couple inches, heating his stare further.  
  
"All I said was, be careful," Reyes said, sitting on the counter behind you. "If you burst his bladder, and we have to install a new one, Captain Amari is gonna be on my ass." He leaned forward. "Do you know why?"  
  
"Why, Commander?"  
  
"Because we'll be over budget. Again."  
  
You swivelled around in your office to look at him.  
  
"Maybe if you didn't import so much carne asada from California, you wouldn't spend so much."  
  
"What do you know about comfort food, huh?" he asked, landing on his feet.  
  
"You're half-black. Import some fried chicken, instead for once."  
  
Reyes tutted.  
  
"Why do I have to appeal to one half? Why not both?" He paused for effect, lowering his voice. "You know what I should get?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Watermelon."  
  
You laughed. He left the room, cackling down the hallway at his own joke.  
  
You swivelled back around to face Genji. His chest expanded in a dramatic sigh.  
  
You crossed your legs, pressing one of the buttons on the remote. It increased the fluids flowing into his body, also increasing the urine input into his artificial bladder.  
  
Genji scootched back in his seat next, his knees caving inward. His eyes rolled upwards. He tried to not let his knees touch. A blush crawled up to the skin visible around his eyes.  
  
"Need to go?"  
  
Genji nodded rapidly. The wires clacked with the movement. You saw the pleading in the way his eye muscles contracted.  
  
You shook your head slowly with fake sympathy on your face. He made a frustrated noise, balling his fists. He crossed his ankles.  
  
You waited, swinging back and forth on the chair to amuse yourself. Genji slid a heel knife along the front of his other shin. You swung in time with the squealing metal on metal.  
  
"Please."  
  
It was so quiet that you had to ask him to say it again.  
  
" _Please_."  
  
"Please what?"  
  
He growled.  
  
"Please let me use the bathroom," he spat through clenched teeth.  
  
"I dunno. Your accent was heavy." You spun all the way around, the wind pulling at your hair and clothes. "You might have to say it again."  
  
"You have no right to keep me here like this!" he yelled.  
  
A drop of urine already leaked from the slit in his cock. His blush spread up his face and to where his ears used to be.  
  
A few more drops leaked out, and he threw his head back with a low whine. You upped the fluid input one more time. The drops of urine turned into a stream. Genji finally shut his legs and folded forward as far as the wires let him. His head hung from them.  
  
Your lips curled into a half smirk. A yellow puddle grew on Genji's seat under his tush.  
  
"Modesty plate is not water-tight...good to know..."  
  
Your fingers danced on the holo-console to your left, making notes. Genji trembled in the background.  
  
"You have your data," Genji said. His tone crept upward to a whine with each word. "Turn. It. Off."  
  
"Not yet."  
  
Genji whipped his head side-to-side. His thighs were clamped tightly together, clacking against each other as he shook. The stream of urine gushed. A few moments later, the tapping of drops on the tile reached your ears.  
  
Drops also landed on his thighs. Tears, from his scrunched eyes. A pathetic sob shook his chest.  
  
"Aaaaannnd there we go," you said, pressing the button to stop the flow of extra fluids. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to write Genji getting revenge

Moira saw how much you enjoyed collecting data the last time. She said yes when you asked if you could repeat your ‘experiment’ to see if you could replicate your results.

Genji was absolutely done the first time. So you had to take it up a notch. You strapped him in extra tight on the chair this time, so you could get closer and taunt him more.  
  
He resisted wetting his seat better this time. He gave you low growls and spat demands at you. The spoiled son of a powerful, rich man coming out, protesting the way you were humiliating him. He pulled on the constraints with all his enhanced strength. The metal whined and bent as he strained, enraged and unnaturally red eyes flashing.

It was terrifying, except this rabid dog was on a leash. With a muzzle. Impotent rage.  
  
You were out of the chair, standing in front of him, but saying nothing. It was a reversal of roles when Genji was normally the silent one in any given situation. He, angry that you were smug, and sometimes slipping back into his native tongue, rambling and spitting words.  
  
You lift a leg and, resting your heel on the chair between his thighs, you prodded his bladder with your big toe.  
  
“Take that away from me, you pathetic _assistant_ ,” he demanded.  
  
He called you pathetic, but who was the one who was about to pee himself?  
  
After that session, after you forced the urine to flow from his flaccid dick with your weight on the ball of your foot…Genji decided he had had enough. He had sobbed again. In the mirror after (he hadn’t meant to look up), he saw bloodshot eyes and a ruddy nose, streaming with snot like a child.  
  
He spun around and stalked away from the sight.  
  
Then it hit him how he could turn the tables. It was perfect. If you wanted him to piss, he would. But this time…on you while you were asleep.  
  
The image had him tossing his modesty plate to the floor and pulling on his dick with his fist. He huffed and puffed, while the blood pounded in his cock. He came quickly into his hand and then decided when he would pay you a visit.  
  
Genji waited in the shadows outside your door. He had to will his erection to soften before going in. He made quick work of the lock, as any trained ninja would. He slipped inside the door, sticking to a modest crouch as he moved.  
  
A few blinks of his glowing eyes, and they adjusted to the total darkness of your quarters. He remained still, allowing silence to settle and your even breathing to reveal itself. You were, indeed, asleep. He moved to your bed. Your mattress creaked alarmingly loud as he stepped on it.  
  
Genji was standing above with his feet in either side of your ribcage. You slept soundly, unawares, and on your back with your arms splayed near your head.  
  
He gazed down at you with a ghost of a smirk growing on his lips behind his mouth guard. His cock stirred again, and he had to spend another minute getting it to go soft again.  
  
Genji unlatched his modesty plate and bent down to place it on the bed without disturbing the mattress. He wanted both hands as he aimed his dick at your chest.  
  
It was disgusting, what he was doing. Lewd. But it was no worse than what you had done to him. And twice, too. In his defence, he was about to pay you back only once. He gripped his soft dick in his fingers and released a stream of urine, which pattered softly on your pajama-covered chest. Not pissing too hard, in case it went everywhere. No, he wanted it only on you. So you would wake up in a smelly puddle of his piss. Try explaining that to your boss when you’re late to work.  
  
Genji had to halt the stream when he started to get hard again.  
  
You hadn’t stirred at all, so he thought he would jack off onto you next. He shuffled his feet an inch to get a better footing.  He beat his dick hard and fast, not wanting to stick around for too long.  
  
The dizzying pressure rose fast in his lower belly. He prayed the rapid, wet schlicks of him pulling on his cock didn’t rouse you, because he couldn’t stop. A small groan slipped out when he climaxed. The thick strings of semen landed on your upper chest.  
  
The orgasm cleared his mind, and he gathered his modesty plate quickly to leave. His cock pulsed weakly, asking for another round as he left with the knowledge that you were going to wake up covered in his wet and sticky filth. 


End file.
